Como una novela
by CristyMed
Summary: PAUSADA. Si te cuento mi vida pensaras igual que todos, que mi vida es, "Como una novela" /  Mi hermana murió y junto con ella "perdí" a mi familia, amo a mi mejor amigo –Edward- a pesar de haberlo rechazado, y lo "mejor", Estoy embarazada de mi vio…
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitida la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

Como una novela

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero dime Bella. Tengo 17 años y soy de un pueblito llamado Forks, en Washington.

Tengo curvas hasta en donde no debería tener, es decir, soy gorda, obesa, talla gigante como me quieras decir...

Sabes, si te cuento mi vida serás una más, una persona más de tantas que pensara que mi vida es, _Como una novela._

Pues no. Déjame decirte que esto no es una novela. Es mi vida plasmada en una hoja, te la cuento no para tener tu lastima, si no porque quiero contársela a alguien y creo que tú eres la persona indicada. Espero que me entiendas.

Perdí una hermana en un accidente y fue como perder a mi gran camarada, y junto con ella "perdí" a mi familia.

Me he dado cuenta que amo a mi mejor amigo, Edward, a pesar de haberlo usado y rechazado.

Y lo mejor de todo… si, no te sorprendas aún hay más. ESTOY ENBARAZADA, y su padre. Su padre… bueno, es de carne, hueso, dos ojos, una boca y un ser pensante de eso estoy segura, lo que no puedo asegurar es su identidad, nadie la conoce, solo él… Mi violador.

**Este es mi primer Fic espero les guste. No sean tan duros conmigo y díganme que opinan! =D**


	2. Capitulo 1

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Capitulo 1**

_8 años de Edad:_

-Pero David te voy a extrañar- Rodó los ojos y sonrió. David tenía 12 años, era cuatro años mayor que yo pero aún así él me trataba como su hermanita. Nos teníamos que separar porque mi familia y yo nos teníamos que mudar a una nueva casa.

-Bella ya te he dicho que no te pongas así- Dijo secando las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas- Tu y yo siempre seremos amigos aunque no nos veamos con frecuencia, tú me puedes visitar o yo a ti, hasta nos podemos llamar – Esbozo una sonrisa medio triste, mis ojos no paraban de llorar al recordar lo que perdería. Mi primer y único amigo, además de mi hermana Ángela, ella no contaba era mi hermana, ¿no?.

Se preguntarán por qué digo que es mi primer y único amigo. Vivo en un edificio donde los únicos niños éramos él y yo, la razón por la que no tengo más amigos en la escuela o en el parque de la esquina es por las siguientes razones:

Me tachan de llorona y es verdad, lloro por todo pero solo soy una niña sensible, que llora cuando la insultan o tratan mal.

Soy un pelotita con patas, peso 44 kilos para mis 8 años.

Tengo piojos o mejor dicho tenía. Es la razón principal por la que no tengo amigos, me miran y tachan de cosa rara, como si fuera mi culpa. Pues no lo es, es una epidemia que le ocurre a todos los niños de mi edad. Según mi mami, cuando en el salón se enteraron gracias a la señora nariz de tucán (mi profesora), como le dice mi hermana Ángela, no volví a tener amigos, todos me repelían y sólo por haber tenido piojos durante dos semanas. Todavía me acuerdo como por boba se me contragiraron* .

Flash Back:

-Corran, hay viene! – gritó una de las niñas que corría hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunté a Angie.

- Ahí viene Mayra, me dijeron que tenía piojos- Yo no le veía nada de malo, además de que venía toda roja y con gotitas en sus mejillas. _Estaba llorando_. Yo en realidad no sabía que eran los "piojos" así que me acerque a ella.

-Hola Mayra, ¿quieres jugar?- La salude con una sonrisa.

- Pero no te da miedo a que te contagie- Me miro esperanzada.

- No tranquila- Ella sonrió, esta vez esa alegría llego a sus ojos y empezamos a jugar.

End Flash Back.

Y como me lo dijeron, por no cuidarme se me contragirar…..

-Bella! - Pegué un brinco acompañado de un grito, mire brava a David - Bella ya te tienes que ir, tus padres dicen que no pueden estar en la calle con la mudanza en el techo del carro, esperando a que dejes de llorar…- Fruncí el entrecejo -… Y te despidas bien de mi - Luego de eso me dio un abrazo y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- Te quiero mucho, nunca cambies pequeña - Me acompaño hasta el carro y me abrió la puerta la cual cerro después de que me senté.

-Chao David, te quiero mucho- Le di un beso a través de la ventana y el carro arranco. Vi como David estaba con su mamá y se despedía de nosotros hasta que ya no lo pude ver más.

Ángela, mi hermana, vio la escena y me dio un abrazo fuerte para tratar de reconfortarme - Tranquila hermanita, ya verás que tendrás mas amiguitos allá.-

-Claro Ángela - Eso lo decía ella porque su mundo era más fácil. Ella tenía 15 años y era popular.

Luego de 20 minutos mi mamá se digno a hablar, en nuestra familia somos muy reservadas, tanto que solo hablamos para aclarar algunas dudas.

-Aquí viviremos por… según su padre y yo, lo que nos queda de vida- Yo no quiera estar aquí. Yo quería irme y estar con David mi único amigo.

Entramos a una urbanización donde solo habían dos cuadras y las casa eran amplias, cuando doblamos en la esquina vi a dos niñitos jugando con... una muñeca de ¿Bellota?* . Era un niño y una niña, el niño era de pelo castaño un color casi naranja, él era más alto en comparación a la niña de al lado, que era más bien bajita con el pelo largo y negro como el carbón, ella brincaba como con ganas de hacer pis... El tendría como..9 y ella unos 5 años, no los pude detallar bien.

Se quedaron mirando el carro, cuando de repente mi vista se cruzo con la de el niño, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, de color verde-agua, según la señora nariz de tucán, así se le decía a ese color, me sonrió de lado y un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. Me quede mirando a los niños hasta que mi cuello no lo permitió más. Mi hermana me dio un susto cuando me hablo al oído y me dijo.

- Eso!, viste ya hasta te conseguiste un novio. Bella, tu no pierdes tiempo- Yo solo baje mi mirada a mis zapatos. Solo a mi hermana se le ocurren esas cosas… que pena e iuw que asco!, ¿yo? ¿Con un chico?, que wuacala! y mi cara me imagino fue de puro asco.

***Contragiraron*: es contagiaron, pero bella se confunde**

***Bellota: una de las "chicas súper poderosas, la de cabello negro.**

_**Hola!, Espero que les guste la historia, voy a hacer todo lo posible por mejorar lo errores *-*… **_

_**Saluditos.**_

_**CristyMed**_


	3. capitulo 2

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Capitulo 2**

_8 años de Edad:_

BPOV:

Al bajar del carro vi una casa gigante y bonita… jale a Ángela hasta mi posición y le dije.

- aquí vamos a vivir?- me imagina que mi cara era algo así (ºOº)

-Sip, te gusta!-

-Es muuuuyyyy grande, vamos, vamooos- la jale para entrar corriendo a la casa, aunque todavía estaba un poco triste por no estar tan cerca de David, tenía mucha curiosidad. Al pasar por la puerta llegamos a una habitación de color beige con cuadros raros en las paredes, habían una escaleras que me daban miedo, yo creo que por esos huecos me puedo caer, y también un… ¿sofá?... eso parecía una cama, wiiiii, ahora tendré mas lugares donde saltar.

Deje a mi hermana en la sala y salí corriendo a conocer la casa… continuo a la sala había una mesa con cuatro sillas me imagino para comer, y una lámpara grandota, creo que tendré que comer agachada, y unos cuadros en las paredes, yo no les veía forma, pero mi mama decía que era abstinantos*. Seguí caminando hasta pasar por una puerta y quede en shock…

-Llegue al paraíso- musite bajito.

Estaba en La cocina más linda que allá visto en mi vida era beige con muebles negros, yumiii, ya quería ver su contenido (*¬*)… perooo… mejor que la comida espere, seguí caminando derecho y había otra puerta desde la cual salía luz… cuando me asome por la puerta vi unos escalos y después un hueeecotee gigante, me daba miedo de solo asomarme, mejor no, después me salía el coco.

-Que tal! Una piscina, ahora podre tomar sol-dijo Mi hermana con una sonrisota, piscina! Eso es una piscina.. (ºOº)… wupiiii, esta casa esta mas chévere, ya quería conocer mi habitación (*-*)debe ser muy bonita. Corrí hasta la sala y en eso vi a mi papa con las maletas que traíamos en el techo del carro junto con otras cosas, y como por cosas del destino sentí un pinchazo…

- creo que se asusto porque tiro todo al piso-

-Que paso Bella, me asustaste- me ruborice.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención perooo…- cruce mis piernas y daba brinquitos para aguantar las ganas-ME HAGO PIPIIIIIIIIIII-no podía parar de brincar.

-bueno ve al baño-rodé los ojos.

-papi, no he ido por qué no sé donde queda- hice un cara chistosa.

-bueno, es esa puerta de allá- dijo señalando justo la puerta que me faltaba para revisar en el piso de abajo.

-GRACIAAAAAS- grite mientras corría.

Entre al baño corriendo, no me fije en nada, estaba pendiente de no hacerme pis encima, porque si no, mama me regañaba. Baje mis pantaloncillos y mis pantaletas ( **NA: **así se les dice a las bragas en mi país) y me senté… sentí un alivido* TAAAN grande y estaba taaaaannn feliz aguante y no me hice pis encima… mi mami estará muy orgullosa.

Cuando veo detalladamente el baño me pareció muy lindo era sencillo pero lindo. Me fije en todos los detalles, hasta casi me golpeo con el mueble de madera que estaba encima de la poseta cuando buscaba el papel para limpiarme pero lo esquive a tiempo, feliz de mi hazaña me di cuenta de algo… Ho, Ho…

- que penaaa, sentía el rubor corre por mis mejillas.

-Que paso Bellita-pregunto con voz cantarina detrás de la puerta.

-Me haces un favor, me puedes traer papel- grite para que me ollera.

-Dios, Bella, siempre te pasa lo mismo, te salvas porque eres mi hermanita favorita_- pero si soy la única_, pensé. Abrió la puerta y me paso el papel y se me quedo mirando con ganas de reír.

-no me veas así- y tranque la puerta de un portazo, me daba mucha pena que me pasaran estas cosas, pero eran las consecuencias para no hacerme pis encima.

Cuando Salí del baño subí corriendo con cuidado esas escaleras que tanto miedo me daban. Cuando llegue al segundo piso había un largo pasillo como con 4 puertas. (ºOº) esta casa es muy grande, antes yo tenía que compartir cuarto con Ángela y el baño con todos.

Seguí con mi recorrido, entre en la primera puerta era un cuarto muy bonito, se parecía al estuvito* de mi abuelo, tenía un mesa en "L" de madera y una computadora, yupiii.. también tendré para jugar en internet, pero no me daba buena espina porque también en el estuvito* de mi abuelo me ponían a estudiar, y eso me aburría, espero que aquí no lo hagan.

Salí al pasillo otra vez y entre en la segunda puerta era el cuarto de mama y papa, era muy bonito, y lo mejor, la cama era gigante, ahora ya no tienen escusas para no dejarme dormir con ellos, el cuarto era beige y marrón con una ventana muy grande era del tamaño de mi papa, estoy segura que por ahí cabe el de pies a cabeza, había dos puerta una era de un closet y entre a la otra a inspeccionar era un baño, marrón con blanco, ahora que lo pienso mi mama como que cierta fachiniacion* con esos colores, tenía una ducha y un lavamanos muy bonito pero me daría pena que entrara alguien mientras me estuviera bañando.

Mire el cerrojo de la puerta y comprobé que tenia seguro, ufff… menos mal, si tiene. Ahora no me preocuparía de que me vieran desnuda, ya tenía malas experiencias de cuando Ángela me tomo unas fotos mientras me bañaba. (T_T)

Salí del cuarto y voltee para encontrarme dos puertas una tenía un letrero con el nombre de mi hermana y el otro con el mío, mejor entro primero en el de mi hermana y después el mío, como diría la "nariz de tucán" lo mejor de ultimo. (=D)

Quede encantada, ese cuarto era muuuuuy bonito.. Yo quería uno así, era todo blanco y los accesorios (como la alfombre, el closet, la cama, las estanterías) eran verdes. Si asi era el de mi hermana ya quería ver el mío, fui y me asome un momento al baño de mi hermana para verlo rapidito, ya quería llegar a mi cuarto, asome la cabeza por la puerta y detalle el baño, era bonito, igual que toda la casa, también era beige, ya me estaba cansando ese color, (¬¬) si mi cuarto o baño son de ese color hago huelga de hambre.

Lo pensé mejor, NO, de hambre no, mejor huelga de no bañarme, además me daba mucha flojera, JUAZJUAZJUAZJUAZ.. ya quiero comprobar mi teorima*.

Salí corriendo al pasillo otra vez estaba tan emocionada que empecé a dar brincos y me sudaban las manos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi mano estaba justo encima de la cerradura cuando…

TIN, DOOON…sonó el timbre, nojombre mala suerte, seguro es mi mama que se quedo afuera, gire la manilla cuando estaba a punto de empujar la puerta….

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE BUSCAAAAAN… BAJAAAA- rayos tanto esperar para nada, además quien será, todavía no le he dado mi dirección a David (¬¬). Con cara de pocos amigos me di media vuelta y baje las escaleras con pesadez, ya me había cansado de tanta felicidad para nada. Tenía los ojos aguados, eso siempre me pasaba cuando me molestaba mucho.

-VOYY- cuando estaba a mitad de escalera vi a mi madre de espalda en la puerta principal hablando muy animadamente.

Cuando llegue a su lado mi respiración se atoro, eran los niñitos que estaban jugando con la muñeca de bellota, vinieron hasta mi casa, que querrán, en ese momento sin darme cuenta una lagrima de impotencia bajo por mi mejilla, justo cuando el chico me miro a la cara.

Y yo me quería moriiir, seguro ya me tacharía de llorona como en el colegio. Eso ocasiono que mas lagrimas se agruparan en mis ojos y él me mirara asustado.

**Que talco! Espero que les guste,no soy muy buena describiendo cosas, como se darán cuenta, pero espero les allá gustado, =D. voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir los links de las fotos en mi perfil!**

_***Abstinantos: Abstractos **_

_***Alivido: Alivio **_

_***Estuvito: Estadio **_

_***Fachiniacion: Fascinación **_

_***Teorima: teoría **_

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta locura que está creando mi cabeza, pronto vendrán mas etapas de la niñez de Bella, hasta que lleguemos a la parte que mas espero *-*… la del prologo, ya veremos cómo fluye la trama! (6) Wuahahaahahaha…**

_**Este capi va dedicado a: **__**P4u-H4l3-O Shea… y a…**__**Bella Cullen H, por ser las primeras personas en agregar mis fic a favoritos! *-* Muchas Gracias =')**_

_**PD: Las recomiendo son excelentes escritoras;)**_


	4. Capitulo 3

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Capitulo 3**

_8 años de Edad:_

BPOV:

_Cuando llegue a su lado mi respiración se atoro, eran los niñitos que estaban jugando con la muñeca de bellota, vinieron hasta mi casa, que querrán, en ese momento sin darme cuenta una lagrima de impotencia bajo por mi mejilla, justo cuando el chico me miro a la cara._

_Y yo me quería moriiir, seguro ya me tacharía de llorona como en el colegio. Eso ocasiono que mas lagrimas se agruparan en mis ojos y él me mirara asustado._

-Bueno Bells, me voy, te dejo con estos pequeñines- dijo mi madre alborotándole el cabello al chico, yo solo baje la mirada a mis zapatillas rosadas, rogando para que las gotitas no salieron por mis ojos.

Luego de un ratote de silencio un voz chistosa dijo…

-Hola, mucho gusto Edward- levante la mirada y el chico me extendía su mano con algo dentro, yo solo estire mi manito, el coloco ese "algo" allí, luego, cuando lo vi bien, me fije que era una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón con una sonrisa dentro, y como dicen, Las sonrisas son contagiosas, yo sonreí apenas vi la paleta borrando todo rastro de querer llorar de mi cara.

-Hola, Muchas gracias, Me encaaaaaanta el chocolate, Me llamo Bella- dije, apenas me di cuenta en el mucho entusiasmo en que respondí sentí esa familiar piquiña en las mejillas, provocando una sonrisa más ancha, la cual trataba a toda costa de evitar.

-De nada, mi mama las hace, un día te invito a mi casa para que pruebes las demás cosas- Wow… este chico si es simpático, ya hasta me invito a su casa a hacer mi actividad favorita, comer chocolate (*¬*)

-Gracias, no importa, así estoy bie….-

-Ewuuuaaaaaaaaaaad- eso sí que daño mis oídos.

-Alice, no grites estamos alado tuyo-El chico le llamo la atención a la chica, la cual se ruborizo.

-Pedo, es que no me prechentas a eta nene tan womita- dijo la niña, causando que yo me preguntara de quien hablarían.

-Bella, ella es Alice, la hija de una de las amigas de mi mama- luego añadió en voz más baja, cerca de mi oído- la tengo que cuidar mientras nuestras madres están juntas- y puso una cara así como queee… (¬¬).. era muy chistosa y se me escaparon unas risillas.

-Tranquilo, me llevo bien con los menores- le dije en el oído, era verdad, como los menores me trataban mejor, socializaba mas con ellos que con los chicos de mi salón, pero era la misma cosa que no tener amiguitos.

-oye, edcuche eso- dijo la pequeña Alice con cara molesta, después de oir nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Bueno, disculpa Alice preciosa de mi corazón, mi princesita- dijo Edward mirándole con cara de, "no digas nada a mama".

-De nada ewuachito belo y elmocho, ahoda te dare un bechoteeeeeeee-dijo Alice, brincando encima de él y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, sí, Alice lo que tu digas- dijo rodando los ojos mientras se limpiaba la saliva que le dejo Alice en la mejilla-Bueno Bella como vimos cuando estabas llegando y tenias una cara triste, la cual no me gusta porque te ves más bonita sonriendo-este comentario hiso que me sonrojara-Alice y yo tuvimos la brillantosa* idea de venir a invitarte a nuestro Club Secreto-termino, wow lo dijo toditititito sin respirar.

-club secreto!- pregunte confundida y asombrada.

-Sip, Se llama, "Club de los chicos-chicas y la caracola mágica"-eso me hiso mirarlo más confundida y q él se sonrojara- nos copiamos de un capitulo de Bob Esponja*, es que me pareció tan divertido que inventamos ese club y le pedí a mi papa que me comprara una caracola mágica, pero para evitar llegar hasta Japón, no hacemos todo lo que dice- (:O) ya me acordaba de ese episodio, era cuando Bob y Patricio tenían una caracola que les decía que hacer y que no, incluso sale mucho Calamardo.

No aguante- … Esta… JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA… Muy Bue…. jajajajajajajajajajaj ….na esa… jajajjaja ..Idea..- dije muerta de la risa, me costaba decir las palabras.

-Bueno pedo no te rías es un cud seqeto y nade she pode enterar- Dijo la pequeñas Alice, y ya yo como estaba un poco calmada le dije.

-Disculpen, es que ese capítulo es muy cómico, como el pobre calamardo se queda sin comida, por no hacerle caso a la caracola- Ahí todos estallamos en risas…

Luego de un rato de reír y hablar más de Bob esponja Edward hablo.

-Bueno, que dices Bellita, quieres ser parte del club de ""los chicos-chicas y la caracola mágica"!-

-Clarinetee, nariz con cornete- ellos se quedaron con cara de .. (O.o)- Claro que sip!- dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-yupiiiii ota integante mas-dijo una Alice muy Feliz-Beno ahora vamos a la bashe a actalisad a Bellita- UNA BASE! (O.o)

Edward como que se fijo en mi cara y me explico- bueno, es que utilizamos la casa del árbol como una base secreta- LA CASA DEL ARBOL! Mi cara debía ser peor que la de antes.

-CASA DEL ARBOL!- dije algo (bastante) impresionada.

-Ship, la chasha del adbol, d la otla calle- dijo Alice con cara de suficiencia.

Salimos corriendo de mi casa hasta esa "casa del árbol" pero primero le pregunte a mi madre si me dejaba y me dijo que sí, que ella iba a visitar a una vieja amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la "Casa del Árbol" me fije que era "LA CASA DEL ARBOL" (O.o) Era grandototota, tenía un columpio formado por un caucho, unas escaleras colgantes y unas normales, era toooda de madrea, Naguara, como la abran construido, (:O).

Edward subió por las escaleras colgantes junto con Alice, yo mejor me subía por las escaleras normales, no quiero problemas con mi torpeza en el primer día del Club.

Al entrar había unos asientos pegados a la pared en "L".. Se veían duros, pero cómodos, Las paredes eran de color salmón, al igual que las cortinas, al otro extremo de la habitación había una mesa, donde me dijo Edward, era donde se hacían los planes.

Wow, ahora sí, esta urbanización es mejor que el antiguo edificio, pero me hacía falta David, pensar en el hiso que me entristeciera y Edward se dio cuenta.

-Que te pasa Bella- dijo un poco preocupado.

-No, Nada, es que me acorde de un amigo, al que voy a extrañar muchochcotote- Dije aguantando las lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tranquila Belli Bells, que nos tenes a noshotos-Dijo una Alice muy encantadora, mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias- Dije un poco más Feliz, Era mi primer día aquí y hasta ya estaba en un club.

-Bueno, para olvidar estos momentos tristes, Abriremos sesión a la primera junta oficial con Bella, si va!- Alice asintió entusiasmada y yo le seguí la corriente, mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa-Bueno empiezo yo-Dijo con seriedad- Abrimos una junta de "Club de los chicos-chicas y la caracola mágica" ahora, comenzando nos presentaremos-Dijo mirándome para que entendiera de que iba todo esto- Mi nombre Es Edward Cullen, Tengo 10 años-_Rayos calcule mal_- Mi mama y mi papa son: Esme y Carlisle Cullen, tengo 5 años de mi vida viviendo aquí y espero de este club poder realizar cosas locas y divertidas- Termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

- AHORA YOOOOO- Chillo una Alice Feliz- Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, Tengo 5 años – _Siii, esta si la pegue_, pensé con suficiencia- Mi Mami y mi papi shon: Shara y Aro Brandon, tengo desde que Salí de la pansha de mi mami viviendo aquí, y espero ser la mejor amiga de Belli Bells- Esto último me emociono mucho y em quede ensimismada - Ahora vienes tu Bellita- me dijo Alice pinchándome la barriga ocn uno de sus deditos.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella -todos son mi familia y los amigos cercanos de esta- Tengo 8 años, Mi mama y mi Papa son: Renne y Chalie Swan y tengo una hermana llamada Ángela, Espero de este Club pasarla bien y ser buenos amigos-Dije con una sonrisota en mi cara y con esa piquiña en mis mejillas que me daba cada vez que me sonrojaba.

-Ahora conozco mas de Bellitaaa, Wiiiii- Decía Alice dando un pequeño baile alrededor d ela mesa, me dio mucha risa, en eso mi estomago rugió, y yo me sonroje furiosamente, Edward me miro con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía ver chistoso.

-Bueno, creo que es tarde y tengo que llevar a Alice a su casa, por cierto ella vive a dos casas de la mía, y yo vivió en la última casa, la 19. La próxima junta será mañana para ver que aremos en todo el día, Fin de la junta- Yo estaba MUUUUUUUUUUUYYYY feliz, primera vez que hacia algo así, y estos niñitos me trataron muy bien, luego de eso nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Camino a mi casa, me di cuenta de que en toooodoooo el día, no había pensado en mi cuarto, y el entusiasmo que tenía hace rato volvió, haciéndome corres hasta mi casa para llegar a ver mi cuarto, PORFIIIIN, vería mi cuartoooo.

*brillantosa= Brillante

*Bob Esponja= es el muñequito amarillo que, vive en una piña debajo del mar (8) xD

**Holaaaa! =)… disculpen el retraso, lo que pasa es que estoy en los exámenes de mes, y pues tengo que estudiar bastante ¬¬… además que se me contagio una gripe horribleeeee, los ojos me lloraban solos y me costaba para respirar T_T.. y cuando trataba de sentarme al frente de la pantalla me picaban los ojos por esforzar la vista por culpa de las piches lagrimas T_T… tratare todo lo posible de actualizar pronto! =) creo que será el fin de semana porq ya me siento un poco mejor. =D**

**Gracias, a las personas que dejaron ****Reviews, Me hacen muy feliz! =D y ha "B" estaré pendiente de tus Reviews y críticas constructivas y muchas gracias por andar pendiente del fic! =)**

**PD= Ya publique las fotos, están en mi blog, y en mi perfil sale el link para ir hasta mi blog!**

**Buen ahora si, Chaito! *¬***


	5. Capitulo 4

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Capitulo 4**

_8 años de Edad:_

BPOV:

_-Bueno, creo que es tarde y tengo que llevar a Alice a su casa, por cierto ella vive a dos casas de la mía, y yo vivió en la última casa, la 19. La próxima junta será mañana para ver que aremos en todo el día, Fin de la junta- Yo estaba MUUUUUUUUUUUYYYY feliz, primera vez que hacia algo así, y estos niñitos me trataron muy bien, luego de eso nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa._

_Camino a mi casa, me di cuenta de que en toooodoooo el día, no había pensado en mi cuarto, y el entusiasmo que tenía hace rato volvió, haciéndome corres hasta mi casa para llegar a ver mi cuarto, PORFIIIIN, vería mi cuartoooo._

Llegue a mi casa corriendo, creo que fue mala idea venir corriendo, quede cansada e igual la casa no se movería.

-Jajajjajajajaja que locura- por mi mente paso una casa moviéndose con piernas en los costados-jajajajajajaja.. una.. casa.. jajajajajaja- toque el timbre ya llevaba rato afuera riéndome sola, pensaran que estoy loca, pero me daba mucha risa las cosas que se me ocurrían.

La puerta se abrió para mostrarme a mi padre con un delantal y un espátula- Bella, estoy preparando la cena porque tu mama no está, ¿me ayudas poner la mesa?, hoy cenaremos solo tú y yo, ya que tu hermana ya comió- asentí con una sonrisa triste, ¿_Sera que algún día podre ver mi cuarto?._

-Claro papi- camine junto a el hasta la cocina, donde había un olor rico que hiso que mi barriga rugiera acordándome del hambre que tenía hace rato antes de pensar en mi cuarto.

Vi lo que mi padre preparaba- Panquecaaaas yupiiii- dije mientras daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción y para llegar rápido a la cocina y poner la mesa, un pensamiento hiso que me frenara.

-papa donde están las cosas para la mesa- como se supone que voy a poner la mesa si nisiquiera se donde guardan las cosas.

-ups, lo siento Bells, no me acordaba. Bueno mira, allá-Dijo señalando un gabinete- están todos los platos y allá- dijo señalando unas gavetas- en la primera están los cubiertos y en la tercera los manteles-

-Okidoky- fui hasta las gavetas a sacar los manteles individuales y los cubiertos, los lleve hasta la mesa para luego volver por los platos. Cuando termine con eso volví a la cocina y le pregunte a mi papa-¿qué le vamos a poner?-

-No sé, saca el sirope de chocolate y el Arequipe- se me hiso agua la boca de pensar en lo que cenaría hoy.

-.-

Luego que estábamos sentados mi padre empezó con el interrogatorio que siempre me hace después de mi primer día en algo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-_ahí empezamos._

-Bien, mejor que bien, ya tengo nuevos amiguitos- dije con una sonrisota

-¿solo amigOs? ¿Sexo masculino?- dijo mientras se tensaba, _¡qué tiene de malo ser amiga de un hombre!, son normales._

-No papa, también una niña, en realidad una niña, Alice, y un niño, Edward… viven aquí y sus madres son amigas- su cara ahora se había relajado.

-Bueno Bells, ten cuidado con los extraños…

.. Nunca sabes con lo que te van a salir- termine con su frase.

-Exacto- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo- pero ahora, cuéntame qué tal te fue.-

-Bien, hasta me unieron en su club de los chicos-chicas y la caracola mágica- dije aguantando las ganas de reír al acordarme del capítulo de Bob esponja.

-Wow, eso es bueno, los puedes invitar mañana a la piscina- me dio una bonita sonrisa causando que se le arrugaran un poco los ojos.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- dije mientras daba palmaditas y brinquitos en mi puesto.

-bueno pero después de cenar tienes que ayudarme a organizar el patio y poner a llenar la piscina para que mañana por la mañana este llena y puedan meterse-

-Clarinete nariz con cornete, papi- hasta ahí duro la plática.

-.-

Luego de terminar de cenar y pelear con mi papa para ver quien fregaba los corotos, (lavaba los platos). La cual a la final gane yo haciendo un puchero y con la escusa de "no llego hasta el lava platos", mi padre se rindió pero antes me ataco con un montón de cosquillas, fuimos hasta el patio a acomodar las cosas.

-Bueno papa, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?- pregunte mientras miraba con miedo el gran hueco de la piscina, por más sabia que fuera me seguía dando miedo.

-Acomodas las sillas en su lugar y tráeme el limpiador automático de la piscina, esta todo en aquel closet-dijo señalando una puerta que no había visto- yo mientras buscare las mangueras y las traeré para poner a llenar la piscina.

-Okidoky- fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, el closet era muy grande y tenía unas sillas de madreas afiladas de 3 en 3, también estaba el limpiador automático de piscinas junto a unas cajas que tenían dibujo de ballenas, delfines, camas y otras cosas, mañana averiguaría que eran, también había un palo grandote con una malla en un extremo en forma de bolsa, ese era el limpiador manual y este estaba junto a unas butacas eso lo tendría que sacar mi padre porque son muy grandes y se ven muy pesadas.

Jale el limpiador automático hasta afuera de ese cuarto y puse más o menos cerca de la piscina, me negaba a acercarme mas- PAPAAAA, ahí te dejo el limpiadooor-

-Ok- oí un grito no muy lejos, seguro estaría enchufando las mangueras

Luego de acomodar todas las sillas y las mesas, me fije que todo era muy bonito y que cuando estaba arreglado disimulaba el huecototote, tenía mucho sueño y me despedí rápido de mi padre para poder subir a mi cuarto, _ALFIIIIN._

Subí las escaleras de donde en dos, me daban mucho miedo y las quería pasar rápido, cuando estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto sentí como un Deja vu…

_Me sudaban las manos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi mano estaba justo encima de la cerradura cuando…_

Sentí que alguien me miraba y me respiraba en la nuca, cuando voltee, vi la cosa más horrible que allá visto en mi vida… tenia la boca abiertota y tenía aspecto de que me quería morder, sus dientes estaban rojos de sangre, era calvo y tenia poco pelo (ver en mi perfil).. Lo primero que hic fue correr hacia las escaleras mientras gritaba llamando a mi papa con lagrimas en los ojos…

No sé qué paso, creo que pise mal pero lo último que me acuerdo antes de que todo se volviera negro era a mi hermana Ángela quitándose esa horrible mascara mientras me gritaba –CUIDADOOO- y trataba de evitar lo inevitable.. Mi resbalón por las escaleras… de ahí solo rodé y rodé…

**Pobre Bellita no pasa de una …D=.. **

**DISCULPEEEEEEEEEEEN.. de verdad disculpen la tardanza, no tengo escusa, merezco tomatazos y amenazas de muerte, pero también dedíquenselos al profesor de Física por no ayudarme a entender y causar que me quedara la materia y por eso mi madre me castigara… T_T… pero de verdad lo siento: $ T_T… a raíz de esto (q me quedara física) mi madre no me deja usar mucho la compu ¬¬ (piche profesor T_T) Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible :S…. de verdad discúlpenme!**

**Esta medio cortito el capi :S.. pero algo es algo! D= espero que les guste y me disculpen la ortografia :$**


	6. Capitulo 5

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Fotos en mi perfil.**

**Capitulo 5**

_8 años de Edad:_

BPOV:

_No sé qué paso, creo que pise mal pero lo último que me acuerdo antes de que todo se volviera negro era a mi hermana Ángela quitándose esa horrible mascara mientras me gritaba –CUIDADOOO- y trataba de evitar lo inevitable.. Mi resbalón por las escaleras… de ahí solo rodé y rodé…_

-.-

-ANGELA SWAN DWYER, LA ULTIMA VEZ TE ADBERTI LO MISMO, QUE NO LE HICERAS ESO A TU HERMANA-una voz ensordecedora hiso que me despertara de mi sueño, _tan cómoda que estaba_- pero claro, no, como soy yo la que lo dice, no me haces caso. Pues jovencita, estas CASTIGADA hasta nuevo aviso.-

-lo siento mama, pero es que no pensé que esta vez se asustara tanto- _¡claro!, _ya me acorde de todo lo que paso, esa vestía pelona y ensangrentada era mi hermana, ya verá, me vengare wuahahahaha.

-NO ME IMPORTA, la ultima vez terminamos en las mismas, ¡en el hospital más cercano con Bella lastimada!, pero ahora si te sobreexcediste, ¡UNA FRACTURA EN EL CODO!, ya es suficiente estoy harta de sus jueguitos, que tu se la regresas que si no ella, TU ERES LA MAYOR compórtate como tal- _Wow_, una fractura en el codo, ahora sí que estoy mal, pero pensándolo bien, NO SIENTO MI BRAZO, ¿dónde está mi brazo?…

¡SANTA CACHUCHA, NO SIENTO MI BRAZO!, en ese momento, cuando sentí las lagrimas caer por mis ojos, oí la respuesta de mi hermana y creo que estábamos en el mismo estado.

-BUENO MAMA, DISCULPA POR SER TAN "INFANTIL", PERO…-sorbido-… ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY HARTA!...-sorbido-… que sea la mayor no impide que quiera divertirme, te recuerdo que solo tengo 15 AÑOS... Además que sea la mayor no implica que tenga que hacer cargo de todas sus travesuras, también te recuerdo que la última vez fue ella la que le puso polvo pica-pica a mi jabón de manos, pero NO, como soy la estúpida "HERMANA MAYOR", soy la culpable de todo…-sorbido-… PUDRANSE TODOS- luego de eso escuche unas fuertes pisadas y mi madre gritando el nombre de mi hermana mientras una puerta era azotada.

Esto definitivamente esta mejor que la novela que pasan a las 2, pero hay algo mucho más importante….

-NO ENCUENTRO MI BRAZOOO- grite mientras me ponía a llorar- MAMA NO ENCUENTRO MI BRAZO Y TAMPOCO LO SIENTO-

-tranquila Bells eso es solo el tranquilizante, ya pronto lo sentirás, y por andar quejándote de no sentirlo, te va a doler-Esto último lo dijo en un tono cantado mientras me pellizcaba la punta de la nariz.

-no mentira mami, si lo siento, mira, aquí esta- dije mientras miraba a mi regazo buscando mi brazo no quería que después me doliera.

-Tramposaa, pillina no lo sientes. Te perdono esta porque a mi tampoco me gustaría que me doliera- puso una cara chistosa- pero tranquila adivina quienes están afuera-_¿afuera? ¡Yaba un momento!._

-Mama me puedes decir ¿donde cacawates estamos?- mi ceño se frunció desde que me di cuenta de que el tan familiar olor a detergente me daba un pista de el lugar donde estavamos.

-¿¡Donde crees Bella!- dijo mi mama mientras entrecerraba los ojos y analizaba el area.

-¿Dónde siempre verdad?- _Que fastidio._

-¡Donde siempre!- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-El hospital- dijimos las dos al unísono y nos empezamos a reír.

-BELLITAAAA- en eso entro alice…. ¿Alice?.. llorando con una señora muy bonita atrás de ella regañándola.

-Alice, no puedes pasar asi- decía la señora. Era muy bonita, con el cabello negro, laro y liso, era un un poquio mas baja que mi mama y bastante mas flaca.

-mami, e'que Bellita ed mi nueva mejogr amiga y esta enfedmita-

-Bueno alice, pero eso no es una escusa para entrar asi, vámonos- dijo la señora con una cara que daba miedo mientras agarraba a Alice del brazo.

-Sarah, cálmate igual ya Bella se estaba despertando y le quería decirle la sorpresa- la señorita cargo a Alice y vinieron hasta donde estaba yo.

-mami, ¿quien es esa señorita?- le pregunte a mi madre mientras pegaba la boca en su oreja.

-Mucho gusto nena, soy la Señora Brandon pero llámame Sarah. Soy la mama de este diablito-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alice y la bajaba a lado de mi cama.

-Mucho gusto Señora Brand- _¡Que mirada más fea la que me dirigio!_- Sarah- baje la mirada avergonzada y en el camino hacia el suelo me tope con la mirada de Alice que estaba llorando mientras se rascaba los ojos con sus manitos. Con los labios le dije *no llores* silencioso ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Renne, fui a tu casa para cuadrar lo de la fiesta de la próxima semana, pero cuando llegue a tu casa Charlie me conto lo que paso y me vine corriendo con esta pequeña bribona- miro a Alice y le sobo la cabeza al darse cuenta que todavía lloraba.

-Bellita, mi mami me dijo que cashi e machacabas(matabas) por cualpa de un osro(ogro) feo y tonto- Wow, mira a mi mama y ella miro a la señora Sarah la cual se puso muy roja.

-Bueno, amiga- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia abajo y luego los escondía detrás de su espalda estirándolos y con los pies se mecía de adelante hacia atrás- tu sabes que a veces hay que darle un poco de fantasía a los niños- mi mama la miro feo, muy, muy feo. Me late que se conocían de hace tiempo por que supo que con esa mirada se tenia que alejar, porque estaba mirando hacia la puerta y caminaba hacia ella- Renne cálmate no te alteres-

-Corre Sarah, corre- dijo mama mientras que sonreía malvadamente.

-ALICE, NO TE SALGAS DE AQUÍ- dijo la señora Sarah mientras salía corriendo por la puerta y la cerraba.

Mi mama se empezó a reír y me beso la frente- Ya vengo chicas, esperen aquí- y después salió corriendo abrió la puerta y la cerro otra vez.

Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas y empezamos a reír por un buen rato, luego cuando paramos de reír fue que me di cuenta que ya era de día y no de noche como recordaba antes de caerme por las escaleras.

-Alice, ¿ayer fue que me unieron en el club?-tenia esa duda en la cabeza.

-Sipidipi BelliBells- dijo mientras asentía varias veces,_ menos mal, solo dormí toda la noche_- Entonches ¿como fue que sobrevijistes al osro?- me miro con una cara de admiración que me dio penita con ella.

-No Alice solo fue mi hermana que tenía una máscara-

-Ho, rayos. Te qedia aduyar a destruidlo, mi papi me enseno como hacedlo- otra rondas de risa nos ataco, Alice no se contuvo y salto sobre la cama y se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, me sentía rara pues no estaba acostumbrada pero igual se lo devolví.

-Gracias Alice eres muy buena- dije abrazándola mas fuerte, cuando terminamos el abrazo nos quedamos mirando la puerta sin decir nada.

-Bueno BelliBells, como no traje mis balbis (Barbie: son unas muñecas para jugar.) y no tenemos nada que hasher te habblade de los intisigrantes (integrantes) del Club- dijo mientras daba brinquitos y aplaudía con las manos.

-bueeeeno, si tu quieres- la verdad es que no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea me daba miedo.

-Clarinete Bellita- me pico el ojo- bueno empeshemos por mi Jas… digo Jasper Hale, el es modocho de mi otrga mejol amiga Rosalie, tienen 9 años y su mamá es la Señora Rosalie, su papá se mudio –dijo con ojos tristes- cuando tenían 3 años….

….Jasper es catide pedo onduslado de ojos ashul oscudo el flaquito y chiquitito pero aun así mucho más alto que yo- me dio mucha risa porque mientras hablaba de él, junto las manos como si fuera a rezar con los dedos entrelazados y las puso debajo de su barbilla y miro hacia el techo con ojos soñadores- Es muy bueno conmigo y me defende de los malucos, seguro lo hara contigo, pero moshca Bellita que es mio-me miro con ojos entrecerrados y ya no aguante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Alice, ya me di cuenta hace rato-alargue la "A"- que te gustaba así que quédatelo para ti solita- _además, no creo que sea más bonito que Edward._

-Bueno continemos- dijo del mismo color que estuvo su mama hace rato, rojo brillante- Rosalie es catida pedo lisho y laaargo, más lasdo que el mío, tiene los ojos ashul como los de Jasper pero losh tiene mas claritos, es alta pero no mas que Jasper, cgreo que un poco mas alta que tu-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- es flaca pero tiene shu calnita- dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa y sacaba la barriga y luego se la pinchaba con un dedo- es muy olgullosa y madula, Emmet dishe que habla como viejurria, pero que no she me olvide menshionar que es muy bonita- esboce una sonrisa, se notaba que entre ellos se quería mucho, mi cara entristeció, _ojala me acepten_.

-Bueno pada tedminad, Emmet- dijo con un suspiro y rodo los ojos- el tiene 10 años, como Edward, pero es el más bobo e inshantil, es altotote y un poco redenito pero es muy bonito, tiene dos huecos en el cachete y mi mami los llama hoyuelos,le gusta fastidiagr a Rosalie y a mí, pero a Rosalie mas, además yo she que en el fondo le gushta- dijo con aires de suficiencia, esta _niña si es inteligente_.

- y de resto solo están Mike, Jessica, Lauren y Tyler pero ellos son muy malos y nos tratan mal, así que no están en el club y no los tratamosh cashi-

-Bue…- en ese momento se oyeron unas risas, Alice y yo nos miramos y miramos a la puerta y vimos a mi mamá como nunca imagine verla.

HACIENDOLE CABALLITO A LA SEÑORA SARAH, la señora Sarah iba riendo y usando el cabello de mi mama como riendas mientras le hacía sonidos como de besos, en lo que llegaron al centro de la habitación rompieron en risas y la Señora Sarah se bajo de la espalda de mi mama.

-Bella, vamos a cambiarte que el doctor ya te dio el alta- _pero.._

-Alice vámonos ahora vas a casa de Bella con los muchachos, o le dice a Edward que te lleve- dijo la señora Sarah mientras se despedía jalándome los cachetes y besándome en la frente.

-Si mami, chau Bellita- después de decir esto, me dio un beso y bajo de un salto de la cama para subir a los brazos de su madre y desaparecer por la puerta, _que rápidas son. _

-.-

Más tarde

-.-

-bueno Bella sube ahora a tu cuarto, te salvaste ayer de no ordenar las cosas que te faltaban así que lo hice yo, además te espera una sorpresa – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Okydoky- empecé a subir las escales corriendo pero mi madre me paro.

-Bella, no corras, no queremos otro yeso-

-SI MAMÁ- dije mientras rodaba los ojos_, ya soy grande y me se cuidar_.

Bueno, ahora sí, nada me detendrá, nisiquiera el mismísimo Bob esponja en pelotas ara que no pueda ver mi cuarto, no señor, de esta no pasa.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto juro que escuche la canción que pasan en la comiquitas cuando algo por fin ocurre, *ALELUYA, ALELUYA*… pero además de eso también escuche unas voces muy familiares diciendo algo así como que; *apúrate, que ya viene*, _se oyen muy cerca, mejor entro rapidito y nadie me vio._

Mire hacia el pasillo y las escaleras mientras abría la puerta, entre rápidamente y respire hondo.

-Al fin, mi cuarto- voltee lentamente y mire mi cuarto quede maravillada era verde con fucsia mis colores favoritos, había tres puertas y además había…

_¡O POR DIOS! no puede ser…_

Parados en medio del cuarto estaban las 2 personas que me dijeron que nunca mas vería..

-HERM…- _¡no, ahora sí que no!._

-ALTOO, NADIE SE MUEVA, STOP, NO RESPIREN, DENME UN MINUTO Y RECAPITULAMOS- grite a todo pulmón, ¡quería ver mi cuarto!

Corrí hacia la primera puerta, solo asome la cabeza, era un GRAN closet. Corrí hacia la otra puerta, pasando por alado de esas dos personas que me miraban con ojos risueños.

La otra puerta daba hacia una terraza donde había una escalera empinada y estaba el patio, _Wow_, desde aquí veía la piscina. Volví al cuarto y denuevo a correr hacia la ultima puerta la cual era el baño, era HERMOSO, tenía una bañera grande, ya la quería usar, pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes.

Corrí de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada a mi cuarto, _ya estoy cansada de tanto agite_, pasando alado de esas dos personas otra vez.

Me pare dándole la espalda a la puerta, di un largo suspiro y luego…

-Ya, listo, empecemos-

-HERMANITA-gritaron Andrés y mariana mientras corrían a abrazarme muertos de la risa.

Sep, creo que se me olvido mencionar a mis hermanos, son morochos y estudian en el extranjero, tienen 19 años.

**A que no se esperaban esto último!, espero que les guste el capitulo y en si la historia tanto como a mi…**

**DISCULPAAAA, no tengo escusas por la tardanzas así que no las molesto, pero de verdad DISCULPA, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo pero me bloqueo pero ya tengo varias ideas, además de que ya tengo el capítulo final.**

**Una cosa que quiero aclarar, no importa cuánto tarde en actualizar, NUNCA voy a dejar una historia sin terminar, NUNCA, así que no se preocupen.**

**Bueno, en mi perfil esta mi Facebook y mi Blog para que pasen y vean las fotos, ahora sí, chaito y Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

**CristyMed.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Como una novela

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Meyer lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitido la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

**Fotos en mi perfil.**

**Capitulo 6**

_13 años de Edad:_

BPOV:

-.-

_-HERMANITA-gritaron Andrés y mariana mientras corrían a abrazarme muertos de la risa._

_Sep, creo que se me olvido mencionar a mis hermanos, son morochos y estudian en el extranjero, tienen 19 años._

-.-

Han pasado 4años desde que Andrés y Mariana volvieron del extranjero, estuvieron durmiendo una tiempo en mi cuarto, o en la sala o en el cuarto de Ángela mientras construían un cuarto anexo para ellos, luego de meses de tener que aguantarlos terminaron ese cuarto y se mudaron allí, pensé que nuca los vería porque estuvieron en Alemania durante 3 años y me hice la idea de que no los vería mas. Volvieron porque habían terminado de estudiar la universidad, no tenían 19años como yo pensaba, 19años tenían cuando se habían ido y cuando volvieron lo hicieron con 22años, Luego de un tiempo viviendo aquí Andrés se mudo para New york y Mariana para los Ángeles a ejercer las carreras que estudiaron, a la final volvimos a quedar mamá, papá, Ángela y yo.

Hablando de Ángela, su relación con mamá después de esa pelea en el hospital fue de mal en peor, a veces encontraba a mi padre consolando a mi madre diciendo que era una crisis de adolescencia, yo no sé que era, a la final Ángela solo me trataba a mí y la familia se fue dividiendo.

Con la divisiones de mi familia, fui adoptada por otra familia, mis amigos, todos somos como hermanos, tanto Emmet con su Obsesión enfermiza por los gatos –y en verdad es traumante, cada vez que ve un gato lo persigue, una vez se monto en un techo y al caer se fracturo dos costillas- Rosalie con su orgullo, Jasper con su alto nivel de suficiencia, la alborotada Alice, y el infantil Edward- si la verdad Todos crecimos excepto el que quedo como medio aniñado-

Todavía me acuerdo cuando conocí a Rose, Jazz y Em, fue muy vergonzoso porque Emmet con sus bromas y la cara de rabo que tenia Rosalie no era normal, además que Jasper estaba demasiado nervioso y lo contagiaba, pero todo fue my bien porque apenas empezamos a jugar nos hicimos muy amigos. A veces teníamos que lidiar con la molestia de la otra pandilla pero no era nada que no pudiéramos ignorar.

Resulto ser que la Señora Sarah y la Señora Esme- la mamá de Edward- eran amigas desde la universidad de mi madre y habían quedado todas en mudarse a esta urbanización, Gracias a dios, porque así conocía a los muchachos.

De David no supe mas nada, me entere que se mudo a España, noticia la cual me puso deprimida, pero nada que la Señora Esme no curara con sus famosas tortas de pan, mis preferidas. Luego de esa noticia la cual supe por mi hermana no supe más de la vida de él.

En el colegio entraron unos morocho, Jane y Alec Vulturi, el día que entraron nuevos los conocí, eran muy simpáticos y trate de ser lo más suelta posible con ellos, por lo cual nos hicimos muy amigos, ahora éramos los mejores amigos del colegio, Eso me enorgullecía. _Siento que estoy puro rodeada de morochos: mis hermanos, Los Halle y los Vulturi, ¡nawuara! _Pero cuando pasamos a 1er año de Bachillerato nos separaron de sección aunque eso no nos afecto, nuestra amistad siguió intacta aunque no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos por la diferencia de horarios de clases.

En estos últimos 4 años que han transcurrido desde que me mude a la urbanización ha sido lo máximo, además de formar parte del club de los chicos y chicas de la caracola mágica, los paseos que organizaban nuestras madres al Zoo, los viajes a Seattle para ir de Shopping, o las salidas con mi papa a la Push donde conocí a mi otro buen amigo, Jacob, me late que yo le gusto pero lo dudo, con estos cauchos que tengo a quien le puedo gustar.

Varias de las cosas que nunca voy a olvidar que pasaron en estos últimos 4 años, son las acampadas anuales que realizábamos en el bosque con nuestros padres, o El campamento que realizo el colegio cuando nos graduamos de 6to grado, eso fue lo máximo, sentí como si en ese campamento me unía mas a mis amigos del salón y lo que no podre olvidar nunca, la relación que tuve con Edward, SIP, dije Relación, fuimos novios por 2 semanas, pero no aguante, todos nos acosaban para que estuviéramos siempre juntos, me tenían harta además siempre había un salió (Emmet) que quería que nos besáramos y yo me ponía muy incómoda, y ni hablar de Edward. El a cada rato me regalaba chocolates o me escribía cartas de amor, y a mí me incomodaba demasiado me daba la impresión que me estaba comprando, así que decidí terminar por lo sano, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Edward se puso a llorar y me dijo que me quería mucho y no me quería perder, todos los muchachos me agarraron rabia desde Rosalie, Jasper como Emmet, Alice era la única que no me juzgo, pero igual cada vez que salía me sentía incomoda hasta incluso deje de salir como por casi 1 año pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando una tarde fue Edward quien me fue a buscar a mi casa y ya no tenía la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que me miraba. Ahora somos los mejores amigos y los más unidos de todos. Aunque yo siempre lo quise mucho pero esa relación estaba sobre mis límites.

Otra cosa que me traumo que nunca olvidare fue el paquete de condones que descubrí en la mesa de noche de Ángela_, ¡fue tan traumante!,_ en el momento en que los vi sufrí una fuerte decepción y desde aquel entonces no la volví a mirar con los mismos ojos.

-Bella APURATE- oí a mi madre gritando.

-YA VOY- ahorita estaba haciendo la maleta pues mi mama y yo nos íbamos a Seattle y nos quedaríamos unas semanas porque mi mama tenía que inspeccionar unas construcciones allá, mi madre es ingeniero civil. Nos íbamos a encontrar con Mariana allá pues llegaba en avión y después se venía para Forks a acompañar a Ángela y a mi papá.

Cerré mi maleta y baje las escaleras, abajo me esperaba mi mama y mi papa despidiéndose y a Ángela viéndome desde una esquina, cuando me vio bajando fue hasta las escaleras.

-Mira chica, ¿cómo vas a hacer? Te vas a perder la novela.-

-Bueno mírala tu y después me la cuentas, ¿si va?- Ángela también iba a Seattle pero en unos días porque tenía que acompañar al novio a comprar unas cosas.

-Dale pues- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos Bella que se nos hace tarde- dijo mi madre apresurada- Chao Ang, te cuidas- le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta.

-Si mamá- dijo Ángela mirando para otra parte, Ella y mamá no volvieron a ser las mismas.

-Bueno, chao papi Bendición- dije yo.

-Dios te cuide hija apúrate que tu mamá te deja-me beso en la frente y salió para abrirme la puerta del carro, luego de ayudarme a montar la maleta en el maletero- Chao mi amor, maneja con cuidado-

-Claro, nos vemos- y le lanzo un beso mientras mi papa cerraba la puerta y luego arrancamos.

**Bueno, esta cortito, pero algo es algo.**

**¿Que ta?, ¿les gusto?**


End file.
